Changes
by Sketty24
Summary: A fiery transformation in her personality is not the only thing that changes when Jean survives Alkali Lake. As their relationship swiftly breaks down, Scott finds solace in the most unlikely of places, a student. Rogue.
1. Reality

**Chapter 1**

Xavier's School for the Gifted was under the cover of night, the early hours of the morning meant silence covered the normally bustling building. Generally, the mansion had been in a lighter mood as of late, due to Jean's surprising survival at Alkali Lake. But there was a subtle difference to her. No one mentioned it. But Scott noticed the change, and he was sure everyone else did too. She was fierier, more demanding. It was like somehow her personality had been tweaked during her time lost under the water of the dam. But Scott fought to ignore it. He would adapt to it. It might not be the Jean he fell in love with, but it was still Jean and he would allow it.

Scott's eyes gradually peeled open behind his glasses as he lay in the double bed he shared with Jean. However, as his hand absently stretched out through the blackness to embrace her, he found her usual space bare and cold. He sighed quietly, pulling his hand back. She had been doing that a lot lately, getting up in the middle of the night. She had nightmares, and would always leave the room to calm herself down. Sometimes, if Scott went to look for her, he would find her sat alone in the kitchen, upset. It was times like that when the old Jean was back and the fiery glint in her eyes was lost to their usual tender depth.

He wondered if she was doing the same tonight. He sighed as he pushed himself out of bed, issuing a small stretch as he straightened. Ignoring the fact he had a class to prepare in a few hours time, he threw his shirt over his bare torso, unbuttoned, just to give him some coverage instead of traipsing around the mansion in his boxers. Not that he expected any others to be around, but he felt he had an image to uphold. That and he couldn't bear the idea of what would happen if the likes of Jubilee or Rogue caught him half naked. The other end of the spectrum was also unwelcome. Being met in a dark corridor by Wolverine wasn't appealing, who had recently taken to referring to Scott as 'jailbait' whenever he was in earshot.

As he descended down onto the ground floor, he noticed a few lights on in the recreation room. He had caught students downstairs in the early hours of the morning before. They often slipped in to play console games or gather round for a film. He moved forward quietly, preferring to catch students in the act rather than after they had hurriedly signalled red alert and shut off every electrical appliance to then hide. But as he crept closer to the archway, he heard soft sounds emitting from the room, sounds he sincerely hoped wouldn't be from students.

A frown quickly marked his face as he continued forward, losing all manner of a silent entrance. But the sounds in the recreation room hadn't ceased, and amongst the varying gasps he distinctly heard the soft moan of 'Logan'. A voice he knew all too well. Jean. His feet kept walking, closer to the archway that led in from the hall. He didn't stop himself from completing the distance, believing that he had to force himself to witness it, to fully prove it. To tell himself.

His head turned as he entered the gap of the archway, eyes roaming the dimly lit room till he found the source of the noise. He went unnoticed as he stood in the centre of the archway, staring as he watched Jean, _his Jean_ completely naked, on top of an equally bare Logan.

And that was it. A five second look before he span on his heel and left, without saying a word. No shouting, no bellowing of rage.

He walked speedily, his hands clenched by his sides. His jaw was set as his teeth grit in his mouth. He walked faster and turned into the first door he became aware of. Pushing inside swiftly, he closed it behind him. Burning eyes recognised it as the ground floor kitchen. His controlled emotions were beginning to take over him and he could feel his tightly held fists shaking. Without quite realising what he was doing he grabbed the fruit bowl that sat neatly in the centre of the blue-tiled island and with a cry threw it aside. The porcelain dish crashed loudly against the wall, fruit flying in all directions. He gave a soft gasp in his throat at his outburst before he staggered backwards, meeting the door of the silver fridge. His legs suddenly feeling weak, he slumped downwards with his knees bent, reaching the cool floor of the kitchen. His head bowed forward into his palms, his trembling fingers gripping at his untidy brown hair.

It was too late to convince himself otherwise, to hide it beneath thin lies. His brain had forced him to go and see so he would be aware of the act. But now he felt like it was breaking him inside. His eyes strained to cry, burning from the held tears. But they couldn't slip forth, but his mutation took care of that. He could only gasp into his hands, his head shaking as he moaned incoherently. He sat like that for a long while, his noises eventually silencing and he sat there without moving.

* * *

When the horizon was displaying early morning rays, he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It didn't occur to him to get up, he remain the same; elbows on his bent knees, hands gripping his forehead and hair. The door handle was pressed downwards and the squeak of the hinge signalled the arrival of Rogue. A lone orange was bumped forward as the base of the wooden door hit it, and it rolled pitifully forward across the laminated flooring.

Rogue glanced down at the item she had hit, eyes trailing the disarray of white shards that had once made up the fruit bowl. Finally, her eyes completed their travel to find Scott sat on the floor, and he still hadn't looked her way. Very softly, she closed the door behind her, then picking her way through the debris to come by his side.

"Mistah Summers?" she whispered softly as she crouched down to his height, her accent seeming to be more prominent as her words came out a little sleepily. When he made no response Rogue bowed her head slowly, glancing around the room. After a short pause she tried again, tucking a white streak behind an ear, "Is everythin' alright?" In truth, she was rather shocked to find the X-Men leader in such a state, particularly with the signs of a snapped rage judging by the smashed fruit bowl.

With a great heave of breath Scott spoke, "No.. no, Rogue."

Rogue looked a little stricken with his response. His tone was low and desolate, heavy with despair. "Do you want me to go and get Jean?" she asked softly, automatically guessing that Jean would be the best person for this job.

"No," Scott had said suddenly, his head flying upwards out of his hands and turning to face Rogue.

It was then when Rogue noticed that the despondency seemed to have crept into his face, making him age years overnight. "It's all right, I won't, I promise," Rogue insisted, staring at him with increasing concern. "It's just that.. she might wonder where you are. Might be worried 'bout you."

"She won't," muttered Scott, a hollow laugh sounding.

Rogue's brow constricted at this. Tilting her head gently, she pressed very cautiously onwards. "What's happened, Mistah Summers?"

Scott regarded Rogue with tired eyes, realising with an awkward jolt that age-wise he was closer to Rogue than Jean, yet she called him 'mister.' He swallowed slowly, noticing how dry his throat was. And then, Scott proceeded to tell her, implications of the fact she was his student not seeming to bother him. His awareness of their closer age seemed to spur him on. "I found Jean," he explained slowly, "with Logan," he didn't add anything else, it seemed to be enough.

Rightly so, for Rogue's frown fled upward in surprise, her soft lips parting in apparent disbelief. "With? How much.. with.."

"Put it this way, they were both naked."

He didn't quite think Rogue's eyebrows could climb any higher. Then he suddenly realised how wrong it had been to tell her. She was nineteen years old, his student, and he had just spilled the worst relationship moment of his life to her. However, her reply surprised him. "Ah know how it feels, Scott," she murmured quietly. "Bobby. Not that I caught him naked with anyone.. but I saw him kissin' Kitty Pryde last night. Not on the scale of yours.. but.. it hurts the same. Especially cos I know he can't do that to me."

"He doesn't deserve you, Rogue," Scott answered softly. A man should have the decency to discuss his issues if a relationship is going wrong, not go behind the woman's back.

Rogue watched him gently for a moment before she simply replied. "Jean don't deserve you, neither, Mistah Summers."

Scott glanced away slowly with a sigh, "She's probably not in her right mind, you've seen how different she is lately."

"She's still got a brain and a tongue, Scott. She still knows you're her fiancé. It's spelt out pretty clear."

Scott nodded his head very slowly. His throat felt dry again. He pushed to his feet weakly, raking hair back from his forehead. "I'm going to have a shower," he said softly. Try to wash away the vision he had forced himself to witness.

"Well don't you be goin' near your room whilst Jean is there," said Rogue sternly as she took Scott's arm with her gloved one. "You need to sort yourself out before you confront her. You can use my shower."

"But Jubilee – !"

" - Won't be waking up for another hour," interrupted Rogue with a wry grin. "She's got your English class first and as far as I recall she got no plans to attend it. C'mon," and she promptly dragged him out of kitchen into the dimly lit corridor. The sun was slowly rising from the orange horizon and was letting crisp rays float in through the tall windows of the corridor.

Scott took in the absurdity of the situation as he was pulled along. In the space of a few hours he had lost Jean to Logan, talked about his love life to a student, and was now going to use the same shower three of the most gossipy girls in the school did.

Yet somehow, he was sure it wasn't a dream of an alternate reality. Unfortunately.

* * *

You're probably thinking, "What! Another new story!" But I've had this idea for a while, and it's been writer's block mayhem over here with my other stories, and since this first chapter was so ready in my mind, I decided to do it! Please review, I welcome the feedback! 


	2. Cleansing

**Chapter 2**

Soft sighs sounded as Scott was led into Rogue's dormitory. Jubilee was emitting gentle snores as she lay sprawled on her back, the covers around her a little dishevelled. Scott's eyes travelled over the general disarray of the bedroom. It wasn't all that bad, but clothes lay scattered on chairs, items left on the floor and schoolbooks were beginning to disappear under the beds.

"Through there," whispered Rogue as she indicated the door besides Jubilee's bed. Scott nodded his head slowly, picking his way across the room as quiet as he could. The last thing he wanted was Jubilee to find him in here, let alone using their shower. He glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door, being met with a reassuring smile from Rogue. He returned a weak one before he headed on through the door and closed it onto the lock. He exhaled a soft sigh as he made his way to the glass cubicle that contained the shower. He had refrained from turning on the light and the modestly sized bathroom was filled with the steely morning light filtering in through the small high windows.

He leant into the shower to prepare the water – normally he was very particular about the temperature. He didn't like it too hot or too cold. It had to be perfect. But today, the instant he found it withstandable on his fingers he let it stay at that temperature. He pushed off the little clothing he wore, leaving his boxers and shirt untidy on the tiles. Sliding back the shower door, he stepped inside, breathing out a soft gasp as the water pattered upon him. It was hotter than he normally had it, but he didn't cool the temperature. He stood there in silence with his head bowed, allowing the scalding water to strike his bare form. Steam rose thick and fast, making the air turn sticky. The mirror over the sink was already beginning to steam up.

He tilted his head back to allow the water to hit his face. He had left his glasses on, for the water wouldn't harm them. The water struck his skin with searing droplets, but the swift pain was not nearly comparable to the harrowing images of Jean and Logan, which were coarsely implanted to the forefront of his mind. His closed his eyes tightly, trying to make them fade away into the blackness. He was unsuccessful, and he could feel his tightly shut eyes burning, not with his mutation, but with tears. The ones that never came. But with his grief, came anger.

He had been so dedicated to Jean; he had given her everything she asked for and more. He would do anything for her and everyone at the mansion knew that – his devoted efforts had even earned him ridicule at times. They had been set for marriage, the first one within the X-Men.. but now..

The damp wall supported his head as he slumped towards it. His forehead met the clean, cool tiles and remained there. Jean was different, but like Rogue said, she still knew morals. She had made her decision and there was little he could do. He didn't even want to do anything. In one go she so carelessly destroyed the effort he had put into their relationship. She didn't deserve another chance. He wouldn't give her one. His fierce determination made him a strong leader, and that same tenacity would be present here also.

The shower was turned off as Scott pulled himself back from the wall. The shower had lost its appeal quickly, and he let himself out without having even touched his body with soap. His skin tingled as he stepped onto the bath mat, flesh reddened from the hot water. He sluggishly traipsed over the bathroom to select a large towel. He roughly dried himself off with little care in his actions before he wrapped it about his waist. His boxers and shirt were picked up from their pile from the floor and rolled up.

As he came upon the door, he unlocked it, peering out into the quiet bedroom. Besides the doorway, Jubilee was still sleeping, but her snores had ceased. Kitty's bed was neat and made, proving she had dressed and left during his time in the shower. "Rogue?" he whispered, just in case she wasn't lurking somewhere unexpected. With no reply, he became anxious, for he now felt rather vulnerable in the bedroom of one gossipy girl. He edged out of the bathroom quietly, a task that was normally easy for the skilled X-Men leader. That was until he ventured into dangerous terrain – and stepped on an empty chocolate bar wrapper. The floor under his foot gave a irritated crackle of sound, it caught Scott by surprise, who jolted back and hit the nearby shelf unit. The ornaments and other items on there gave a sudden rattle as they were shaken.

"God, Rogue. Can you be any louder?" moaned Jubilee from her pillow. Her eyes remained closed and Scott prayed he would get away with the mistake. But then Jubilee continued, her talkative nature present even as she lay half-asleep. "Does Mr. Summers know why I wasn't at first lesson?"

At this, Scott straightened, giving Jubilee at frown. The ongoing silence eventually caused Jubilee to pry an eye open to see why she wasn't getting answer.

"Mr. Summers!" yelped Jubilee, almost toppling backwards out of bed as she saw her English teacher stood watching her. She caught herself with the duvet before she fell, then sitting up and staring at him. Her eyes glanced over him gradually; just then realising he was wet and half-naked. "Ok, is this some weird dream?" she asked him nervously.

"No," he told her simply, folding his arms to offer his nudity some better coverage. "I was borrowing your shower."

"Oh.." she said faintly, glancing at the bathroom door nearby. "Right.." For once, Jubilation Lee was lost for words.

The door to the bedroom sounded as Rogue came inside. She quickly stopped however when she saw both Scott and Jubilee staring at her. "Oh, you woke up," she noted of Jubilee with an awkward grin.

"Damn right I did!" exclaimed Jubilee. "Wake up to find half-naked teacher watching me – that is so not a good wake up call!"

"I was trying to be quiet," Scott muttered, his eyes rolling up the ceiling behind his glasses.

Jubilee shot him a dark look, "Why are you sneaking around our room anyway?"

"I told you- " but Scott was cut off as Rogue bustled forth, thrusting some clothes at him.

"I went and got you some clothes," she told him. "Didn't think you'd want to go in your room just yet."

Scott took the small pile with a grateful smile. That was rather thoughtful of her. "Thanks," he replied quietly.

"What's going on?" asked Jubilee, sounding a little hurt at being the odd one out on the obvious secret knowledge.

Scott shared a look with Rogue at Jubilee's words. It was going to come out eventually. Perhaps it would be better to tell her straight, otherwise rumours could come into place – and Jubilee was usually behind them. "I – er.. – I had a fall out with Jean," he murmured. That was quite an understatement.

"Oooh," sounded Jubilee interestedly. "What happened?"

"He doesn't have to tell you," Rogue snapped at her friend. She quickly looked to Scott. "You don't have to answer that."

Scott nodded his head slowly, murmuring quietly to Jubilee, "We'll leave it there, hm?" with that he strode forward, pulling his shirt over his head and exiting the room. As he left, he heard the furious whispers of Jubilee getting a telling off.

* * *

There we are! Please review.


	3. Parting Ways

**Chapter 3**

Scott had returned back to the ground floor kitchen one he had dressed and had quickly gathered up the shards of the shattered fruit bowl. He discarded the remains into the bin before he selected a bowl from the cupboard and neatly arranged the fruit back inside. Satisfied, he prepared himself some toast and settled down at the breakfast bar to eat.

He was only on his second slice when Rogue came in, now dressed with her dark hair tied up behind her head. "Hey," she greeted as she came in, purposely shutting the door behind her. "I'm sorry about Jubilee.."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from her," he replied with a slight smile. His eyes followed her across the kitchen as she began preparing her own breakfast. He was surprised she had joined him, for the students normally ate together in the dining room. "Why are you here?" he asked her in a gentle tone.

Rogue turned from the kitchen worktop with a bowl of cornflakes. "Well, I couldn't leave you here on your own could I?" she said, then having a mouthful of the cereal. Her gaze drifted up to his face with a rather challenging scrutiny, indicating he should know better than to question her. She chewed on her breakfast, absently tucking one of her white streaks behind an ear.

"Thanks," said Scott as he glanced down, taking another bite of his toast.

"Anyway, we both need the company," Rogue decided with a nod, idly licking a droplet of milk from her spoon.

Scott agreed with this, "I'd have probably sat on my own all morning."

"Plus, this is a chance for us to get to know each other better. I've been here nearly a year and I still don't know that much about you." Then was a pause before Rogue added with a grin, "Other than what Jubilee's told me."

"Why what's she said?" asked Scott as his eyebrows raised.

Rogue chuckled at his sudden concern. "I'm afraid it's all very secretive," she told him with a gesture of her spoon.

"If it's about me, don't I have a right to know?" Scott asked as he stared at her.

There was a moment in which Rogue pretended to consider this before she answered with a cheerful, "Nope!"

"Oh, great," murmured Scott, though he was smirking a little. "Well, I probably don't mind if she's saying nice things."

"She'll be sayin' a lot more now she's caught you in nothin' but a towel."

Scott quickly looked up, about to defend this point when the kitchen door opened and Jean walked in with the resounding click of her heels on the polished floor. Both Scott and Rogue looked round at the entry before their gazes turned unwelcoming. Jean's eyes scanned the pair curiously, "Good morning," she murmured with a faint smile.

Rogue turned her head away from the woman, glancing worriedly at Scott before she concentrated on her cornflakes with huge interest. Scott returned Rogue's glance before he too turned back to his breakfast, not even responding to Jean's entry.

"Scott? What's the matter?"

Scott took a bite out of his toast fiercely, as though it had done him personal wrong.

"Scott?"

"Look, maybe you should leave, Miss Grey?" Rogue abruptly spoke, raising her eyes to glare up at the woman.

Jean narrowed her eyes slightly before her attention went back onto Scott; she was about to speak when Scott got there first. "I don't want to talk to you, Jean."

"Scott – ?"

"Jean!" he replied, his tone becoming heated at he threw down his toast.

Jean stepped closer, her eyes scanning him searchingly, "What is it?"

Scott didn't look at her; he was staring down at his plate with a hand supporting his head. "I saw you last night," he muttered in a bitter tone.

"What?"

"I saw you!" he repeated, his words louder. "I saw you with Logan."

Rogue watched with distaste as Jean's eyebrows rose. The woman merely looked surprised, but other than that, not concerned. She didn't even apologise, or give any sort of explanation like Scott had been expecting. He assumed she would beg for forgiveness, for his Jean hated hurting other people. But not the new Jean. She merely turned on her heel and left the room like nothing had happened. The retreating echoes of her heels disappeared down the hallway and left the kitchen in a painful silence.

Cautiously, Rogue turned her eyes upon Scott, who was now holding his head in both hands. She couldn't see his face, but knew the arrival of Jean had upset him. "Scott.." she called tentatively. His reaction was sudden, for he abruptly stood to his feet, abandoning his breakfast.

"I have a lesson to prepare," he told her before he swiftly exited the kitchen to leave Rogue alone in a shocked silence. She exhaled a quiet sigh as she returned to her cereal, though continued to eat in a rather morose manner. As soon as she had cleared the bowl, she gathered the dirty items and deposited them in the dishwasher. She sighed as she picked up Scott's abandoned toast and made her way to the double doors that led down onto the gardens of the mansion. She threw it out onto the nearby grass for the birds to feast upon. Depositing his plate in the dishwasher she exited the kitchen, speedily walking down the corridor to go and fetch her books for the day. She had his lesson first thing; it would be interesting to see how he would handle it. But she was also concerned..

"Hey, Rogue," came a voice, and Rogue's head flew up to stare at Bobby. He blinked a little at the slight scowl on her face, for she pushed past him and continued on down the corridor. "Hey – Hey! Wait!" he called as he span after her, his hand outstretching to take her by the shoulder gently. "What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong," she snarled as she spun around, knocking his hand away. Fiery eyes glared up at him.

"Wha – "

"I saw you last night," she snapped, repeating Scott's earlier words to Jean. "When you were outside with Kitty."

Bobby quickly looked uncomfortable, "Oh.. that."

"Yes, that."

"Rogue, listen – "

"No!" she replied fiercely. "I'm not going to listen, no apology, no explanations. I don't want to hear them, Bobby." She turned away from him sharply, "Forget it, Bobby. Forget us." She heard no response as she swiftly made her exit, quickly meeting the entrance hall.

"Hey, kid," came a voice and Rogue whirled angry eyes upon Logan as he sauntered in from another corridor.

"Don't you start," she growled, speeding up as she ran up the staircase towards her room, leaving a puzzled Logan left standing at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

At last, there is an update! Please leave me a review!


	4. Aid

**Chapter 4**

Rogue stepped into the English classroom, seeing the students present, but was missing one vital ingredient. A teacher. She sighed as she tightened her books under an arm, passing by the empty teacher's desk. She hoped Scott was just running late, for if he began skipping lessons she knew it would turn into a downward spiral. Rogue paused at this, frowning. Since when did she care? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she glanced over the classroom, none of students within giving her a second glance as they loudly chatted.

Spying one of the few spare seats, Rogue moved to take a seat on the front row besides Colossus who was spending the free time sketching in the back of his notepad. Rogue slammed down her shoulder bag a little too noisily, and the mutant looked up a little startled by her arrival. "Sorry," murmured Rogue quietly as she sunk into her seat, proceeding to pull her equipment out of her bag.

"Don't worry about it," replied Colossus as he turned back to his notepad, continuing to draw. Rogue leant back in her seat as she waited for Scott's arrival, she was already five minutes late herself, and Scott was normally extremely punctual. Rogue's eyes lazily followed the flight of a paper aeroplane, which glided around the classroom without ever losing height. It performed stylish loops and erratic dive-bombs before continuing to idly soar around the room.

The door abruptly opened, but it wasn't Scott. Jubilee hurried inside, looking mightily relieved that Scott wasn't here yet and scampered towards the seat besides Rogue. "Hey," she greeted as she plonked herself down. Rogue nodded in response, anxiously checking her watch. The paper aeroplane continued its course around the classroom, now taking to diving and striking Jubilee on the head. The actions were chorused by sniggers from the back of the classroom. Jubilee sat stonily still, popping her bubblegum idly before she lifted her hand and with a snap of her fingers the aeroplane caught alight in a series of flickering sparks and promptly plummeted to the floor in a smoking mass.

The laughter silenced instantly, in good timing, for the classroom door swung open and Scott stormed in looking surly. Rogue's eyes followed him into the room with a small frown. He dropped his briefcase on the teacher's desk noisily, turning to send a glare across the room like they had caused him to be late.

"Continue from page 47."

* * *

The bell rang across the mansion, and the class quickly began to depart. Rogue purposely slowed in her actions, causing Jubilee to raise an eyebrow, "C'mon girl." But Rogue glanced up at her, waving a hand dismissively.

"Just go on ahead, I'll see you later."

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders before she headed out, merging in with the crowd that hurried towards the door. It didn't take long for Rogue and Scott to be left alone, and Rogue sat quietly as she watched Scott return his notes to his briefcase. Scott picked it up from the desk, clearly about to leave when he noticed Rogue still sat at her desk, her bag packed, but she wasn't moving. "Rogue? Is everything all right?" He slowly turned on his heel, moving towards her.

"I'm fine," she replied with a small smile. "Just wondered about you.. you didn't look good when you came in."

"No," sighed Scott quietly, "I had to go to my room to fetch my notes, and Jean was in there." He shrugged his shoulders weakly as he glanced down at the desktop. "We argued for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

But Scott shrugged his shoulders again, "Don't worry about it, Rogue. I'm sure you've got enough on your plate, especially with the coursework deadlines close. I'm hoping to see some good grades out of you."

"Yeah, about that.. I wanna join the X-Men."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, tilting his head. "Well, I don't see why not. You're welcome to try." He sat himself down on the desk, watching her closely now. "Though don't think this means you don't need grades, Rogue. I still want you to hand in all your coursework."

A sigh was heard as Rogue lowered her head to a gloved knuckle, "Yeah, well. It's not goin' so great."

"You never said this before."

"I know.."

"How's your Shakespeare essay coming on?" Rogue didn't answer, but looked down at the desktop sullenly. Scott sighed quietly as he watched her. "Don't worry about it, Rogue. I can help you out with it, get you started. Tell you what," he checked his watch. "Do you have a free period next?"

Rogue gradually looked up, nodding her head, "Yeah, till lunch."

At this, Scott nodded, pulling a chair round from his desk and sitting himself down in front of her. "So have I. Come on, get your books out. I'll help you."

A small smile came upon Rogue's lips at his offer of help, and she quickly went back to her bag to pull out her equipment once more. She dropped her textbook on the desk, and Scott pulled it towards him, reading the cover.

"Ah, you chose Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah," she replied, pushing her back onto the chair besides her as she leant upon the desk expectantly.

Scott nodded his head, leaning back in his seat comfortably, "Right, you got any themes or ideas you want to write the essay about? Remember, it's got to closely link to the text."

"Well," Rogue began as she stared down at the image on the front cover of the script, "I was thinking about how it can still relate to life now, in its themes and problems. Like, how the instance of Romeo and Juliet being unable to be together because of their parents is something we see even today, for allsorts of reasons."

"Yes, good," commented Scott with a nod, "Shakespearean plays come with morals that are reflected in day-to-day life." He then smiled as he glanced up at her, "I'm glad you actually read the script. Last week, Jubilee tried to convince me that the King of Scotland was murdered in the Twelfth Night." Rogue smirked a little at this, for she fully remembered Jubilee's refusal to even looked at the front cover of her Twelfth Night script, let along skim-read it. "Anyway, did you like it?"

"Yeah," said Rogue quietly, then adding contemplatively, "It's sad.. even though you already know what happens at the end, you kinda keep wishin' they'd survive and be able to be together."

"Well, it is a a lovers' tragedy," Scot concluded as he turned the book back to Rogue. "You have a good idea for the essay, I don't know why you're worried about it."

Rogue scratched her neck awkwardly as she watched him, "I just can't start it.."

"Well," Scott took her pen off the tabletop and began jotting notes down on a clean page in her notepad. "If you open with the quoted 14-line prologue – a Shakespearean sonnet, and start by linking that to modern ties, and go on from there. I suggest mentioning how it has modernised in some media productions too, there's the Romeo and Juliet film by Baz Luhrmann. See?" He turned the notepad back towards her, showing her the layout for the opening. Rogue smiled as she read through it, nodding her head in agreement and looking noticeably relieved by this. "Remember to keep quoting."

"Thanks," she said softly. "I would have just kept puttin' it off.."

"Do you think you can do it now?"

Looking up from the notepad, Rogue nodded her head, smile becoming broader. "I'll try, Mr Summers." She began putting her stuff back into her bag, deciding to head upstairs and get started now ideas were buzzing around her head.

"Good," he said as he gave her her pen back, standing to his feet and picking up his briefcase. "Just come and find me if you need any help, all right?"

"Sure," Rogue replied with a smile, standing herself. She stepped out from her table, joining his side as the pair walked towards the classroom door.

Scott held the door for her before he followed her out and shut the door to. "I'm probably going to move to another room now," he told her quietly, momentarily finding it strange how he slipped from the classroom topics to his personal life so easily with this particular student.

"Makes sense," said Rogue reassuringly as she leant on the wall outside his classroom, "It'll be easier for you as well."

"Yeah," he sighed as he tightened his hand about the handle of his briefcase. "Might try and get it sorted for tonight, actually."

Rogue pushed up from the wall, beginning to take a few steps down the corridor, Scott ultimately decided to follow her and the pair slowly travelled together. "You don't have to move everything all at once, though. Just move your important stuff and get the rest when you feel like it." Scott nodded to himself in agreement, coming to a halt at the foot of the entrance hall's staircase. Rogue glanced up the stairs before back at him, "Anyway, I'm gonna go and plan this essay now. Thanks for you help."

"No problem. Good luck with it, Rogue."

With a departing smile, the young woman turned to the staircase, hurrying up as Scott continued on his way. She reached the top of the stairs to see Jubilee smirking at her. Rogue stopped, staring at her, "What?" she asked in complete innocence.

Jubilee turned away with a chuckle, the pair heading to their room, "You're suckin' up to Mr Summers."

"I'm not suckin' up to no one!"

Jubilee winked at her teasingly, "Whatever, chica." She avoided Rogue's playful slap before running full speed ahead, Rogue hot on her heels.

* * *

More character developing than action filled, but, hey, they need to be brought together! Also, note how Romeo and Juliet tells the story of forbidden love. Mmhm! Please review!


	5. Sensitive

**Chapter 5**

The room was pleasantly quiet, with only Rogue present. She was sat on her bed, cross-legged, with her Romeo and Juliet script open in her lap. Her roommates were off doing their own thing, probably in the recreation room with other students. Under the warm light of her bedside lamp, Rogue proceeded to mark out some potential quotes using her pencil, which then resumed its rhythmical tapping on the edge of the book. Exhaling a quiet sigh, Rogue glanced over to the nearby window, the curtains still open to reveal the darkening outdoors. Looking back round to her clock, she noted it was wearing on into the evening. She had been sat here for a few hours on and off, and the most she'd got done was an opening paragraph.

Just then, she heard a dull sound from the corridor outside, followed by a incoherent mutter. Welcoming a distraction in any form, Rogue pushed her book aside and got to her feet, making her way to the bedroom door. Pulling it open a few inches, she peered out to see Scott a short distance down the corridor, crouched on the floor as he began hurriedly picking up books from the floor which he appeared to have dropped from the many items he was carrying.

Frowning, Rogue stepped out onto the corridor, watching Scott continue to struggle before she began walking to him. "Scott?"

As his name was spoken, Scott quickly looked up, his hidden eyes meeting Rogue's concerned face as she looked down upon him. "Hey, Rogue," he said quietly, going back to gathering up the books, piling them up.

"I'll carry them for you," she offered, though didn't wait for a response as she crouched down to take some books out of his hands and onto the pile she proceeded to pick up. Scott watched her as she took the books, but eventually straightened besides her, holding the rest of the items he was carrying.

"Thanks," he eventually said, averting his gaze as he began walking on ahead down the corridor. Without a word, Rogue followed him, carefully holding onto the book she had rescued. They didn't have far to travel, for he stopped once they were a few doors down from Rogue's room, on the opposite wall however.

Awkwardly jiggling his full arms as he tried to get his key towards the lock. Foretelling another accident, Rogue stepped forward with a quiet chuckle, her open palm extending for the key. Scott glanced down at her, smiling a little as he dropped it into her hand. Tightening his hold on his belongings, Rogue proceeded to unlock the door for him, heading inside and holding it open so he could get inside easily. He made his way inside, dropping his items down on the double bed that sat against the wall.

Both of them took in the room they had just entered, which had, other than the double bed, several units of dark wood furniture, an en-suite leading off the far wall and a large window looking out over the grounds at the front of the mansion.

Setting Scott's books on the nearby desk, Rogue spoke, "So, is this your new room?"

"Yeah," Scott answered, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Jean's working on the X-Jet with Beast, so I figured I'd go and get as much stuff as I could whilst she wasn't in our room." He rubbed his forehead with his fingers as though trying to soothe a headache. "Her room," he added softly.

Rogue glanced down at her feet in a bid to avert her eyes. Feeling a little awkward, she began making her way towards his bedroom to exit.

"How's your essay coming on?" he asked as he saw her heading for the door.

Pausing, Rogue turned round to face him, shrugging her shoulders. "I've only got a paragraph done. I'll probably try and do some more before I go to bed."

Watching her for a moment, Scott remained quiet before he leant forward and indicated with a hand to his bedroom door. "Why don't you go and grab it? Let's have a look through what you've done today."

A smile made it's way onto Rogue's face as she regarded the man, eventually nodding her head. "All right, hold on." Rogue left Scott's room, only having to venture a short way to hers where she grabbed the collection of textbooks, worksheets and stationary from her bed and returned to Scott.

During her departure, Scott had attempted to put some items away to leave the desk clear for Rogue. When she returned, he indicated the desk with a gesture of his hand. Grinning, Rogue dropped down her belongings and seated herself at the desk. "Ok, so I got the opening paragraph done," Rogue said again, tapping her pencil against her book anxiously. Scott walked up behind her seated form, then leaning over the back of Rogue's seated form as he studied the work she had spread out.

Rogue felt the back of her neck prickle at the close contact as Scott's chest hovered over her upper back. Always one to be exceptionally aware of touch, the proximity of their bodies was easily picked up upon as Rogue drifted out of listening to what he was saying to enjoy the sensation of the almost-touch.

".. and going back to using the quote at the bottom of page 24 instead."

Rogue immediately tensed up as she heard his voice eventually hone in on her. "Oh, yes!" she quickly said, faking understanding.

But Scott glanced down at her, and Rogue felt her cheeks flush a little. "You didn't catch a word I just said did you?" he asked her with a knowing smirk creeping across his lips.

Rogue only felt increasingly awkward as she murmured a faint, "Somethin' 'bout page 24.."

"Look, Rogue, it's almost half past eight." Scott murmured, glancing at his wristwatch. "Maybe you've done enough for today, hm? If you're losing concentration it's better to pack up than ruin the hard work you've done so far."

"I agree, sir," Rogue said hurriedly, wishing her cheeks would stop burning.

Scott watched her a moment longer before he glanced out over the desk, "Here, use that page when you pick up on it tomorrow" he began, reaching over to pull the book closer to him, the action causing the slack material at the chest of his shirt to ever so lightly brush against Rogue's exposed nape. Overly sensitive to the faintest contact, the touch shot through the Rogue like an electrical spark, even causing her to make a little gasp of uncertainty. Scott pulled back at the gasp, frowning as he watched her. "Rogue? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile, proceeding to gather to her books rather hurriedly. "You're right, Mr Summers, I should stop for tonight." She stood up so fast that Scott didn't have time to pull his hands from the back of the chair and the desk and Rogue found herself face to face with Scott in what felt very much like an embrace. This time, both of them looked thrown, their expressions turning to awkwardness, to each muttering apologies. Scott politely moved out of her way to let her pass, and in a few seconds he was left alone in his bedroom, Rogue out of sight.

His instant though was confusion, and worry that he somehow upset the woman.

Woman? No, she was a girl. A student.

Rogue.

* * *

And so it begins! Please review!


End file.
